1. Field of the Invention
One or more PRIOR ART integrated circuit packages or leadless chip carriers (LCC) are positioned in a stacked relationship, and are electrically and mechanically interconnected to a PRIOR ART printed circuit board (PCB) by a cage assembly that includes a cage member and at least one flexible interconnect wafer which cooperate to constrain and support the associated LCC.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ongoing evolution of computer architecture represents, inter alia, a continuing improvement in the total computer memory available in a constantly shrinking volume of useable space. This evolution continues to demand increased computer memory in reduced space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,525 is an example of increased memory in less space. Patent '525 teaches the use of one form of socket for stacking and interconnecting the leads of one form of a pair of LCCs; see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,270 for another form of LCC. Known LCCs electrically and mechanically interconnect a semiconductor chip, which is contained by or housed within the LCC, to a PRIOR ART printed circuit board (PCB) using either conventional surface-mounted or through-hole technology. It is recognized that surface-mounted components result in the use of less space on a PCB. See ELECTRONIC BUSINESS, p 130 (Sept. 15, 1986). The Patent '525 socket has compliant terminals that function like opposed spring clips to retain the LCCs, and to compensate for "thermal expansion", i.e., temperature induced stresses.
The '525 Patent also teaches that its stacking concept can be used to combine various computer architecture functions such as a microprocessor and a memory unit. However, as noted at Columns 1 and 2, the connection and interconnection of certain leads in the stack assembly can create complications, e.g., where a lead on one LCC in the stack must be "commoned to a lead on the opposite side" of a second LCC. At Column 4, the '525 Patent teaches a jumper portion 70 is molded in the socket, and selected connector tabs are sheared so that nondesired leads of the respective packages/LCCs are not commoned. Thus, mold and shear operations are a requirement in accordance with the teachings of the '525 Patent to tailor a socket for a particular LCC as determined by the LCC chip parameters.